User talk:Valor
Bionic Cycle I had Bionic Woman toy motorcycle when I was a kid, it came with a removeable Jamie Summers action figure- I remember my mother ordering this from a catalogue and it came in the mail via a generic brown box- Is anybody out there familiar with that item? I haven't seen one again ever since... :Is this it? Valor 20:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) File Names Hey, Valor, I appreciate the pics. They're awesome contributions, in fact. But the file names do nothing for easy identification, and future file maintenance in general. Screen caps should at least ID the episode if nothing more. I'd like more, like DeathProbe-steveruns.jpg, 7mil-arm-wrestle.jpg, JaimeAndFranklin.jpg, etc. (see the Jaime's Mother for ideal example names), but I'll settle for an episode marker for now, something simple like s4e13-01, s4e13-02, etc. You do this for the composites but it has to be done for the batches, too. Does your capture software have batch naming? At any rate, we need to devise a standard at some point. I'll bring it up in Current Events. — Paul (talk) 19:56, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :"Episode markers" is the best I can do. If you want to manually replace the German titles with English ones, be my guest.--Valor 01:28, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Bionic Woman question Do you happen to remember in which episode Jaime rips the phone book in half? I can't for the life of me remember. Thanks! 23skidoo 19:53, 29 February 2008 (UTC) "Welcome Home, Jaime" Part I.--Valor 20:41, 29 February 2008 (UTC) * Thanks! 23skidoo 21:00, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Model kits Good work on uploading the images of the model kits (I'd forgotten about the biker one). Do you happen to have any images of the box comic strips? I'm a little antsy about posting too much of that kind of material for copyright reasons, but seeing as we have "critical commentary" (to use Wikipedia's term) about the model kit comic strips, I think we can get away with including a sample. On a related note, do you know if the Bionic Woman "Bionic Repair" model kit includes a comic strip? 23skidoo 12:30, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I don't own the Six Mill model kits anymore, so I have no images of the strips to upload. Did they used to be on the back of the boxes, or the sides? I'm similarly clueless about the BW kit.--Valor 17:41, 27 February 2008 (UTC) : They were on the sides of the box. I used to have the BW kit (actually I still have some pieces from it) but I can't remember if the box had a comic strip or not. It's interesting that they used the Kenner logo (or a variation at least). 23skidoo 18:13, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Sci-Fi Universe I hope you don't mind, but I moved the images for the Bionic Book teaser to the article on the Bionic Book itself, as I felt they'd be more appropriate there since it was intended to promote the book.23skidoo 15:02, 19 February 2008 (UTC) I don't mind. Either page would have made sense.--Valor 16:44, 19 February 2008 (UTC) * I agree. But since I added some material to the book article that this book was first promoted back in 94 -- and your scans supported that -- it helped illustrate the fact that this book was very long in the waiting. 23skidoo 19:40, 19 February 2008 (UTC) **I've been a friend of Herbie's (and Bionic Book contributor) since 1994, so I'm well aware of the "delayed gratification" angle. No one was happier to finally put this book to rest than me and a few other people.--Valor 21:40, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ***I wasn't aware you were involved in it - cool. I await my copy from Amazon eagerly. By coincidence I picked up his Bewitched Forever from the library last week and I didn't realize at first that it was done by the same guy. If the Bionic Book is half as good as the Bewitched one, it'll be a great read. One of the Amazon reviews made me scratch my head - something about complaining about the book having black and white photos and similar content to a website. Well at least I'm pretty sure the book will still be around in 50 years! And if it had been all-color I'd imagine it would have been hugely expensive! 23skidoo 23:39, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ****In terms of Amazon, you can ignore the "Tinkerbug" review. It was a "sabotage" review intended to damage sales of the book out of spite. That's why BearManor requested that Amazon put a "freeze" on any further reader contributions. Long story short, a certain vile, malicious individual who has been banned from Bionic Wiki, Bionicfans, and the Six Mill fan fiction site has a grudge against me and one other book contributor, so he's made it his mission in life to spread lies about the book and encourage others to boycott it. "Tinkerbug" is his little emissary of ill will. The book (admittedly) is not perfect. Episodes have bloopers, and so do books. There's a typo or two and a factual gaffe or two. In Herbie's defense, he had to work around an enormous number of creative restrictions. For instance, we wanted to use twice as many full-page photos, but printing costs dictated otherwise. And yes, picture quality suffered thanks to the bargain-basement printer contracted by BearManor. Furthermore, I personally had to delete an entire chapter due to potential lawsuit/libel issues. Needless to say, there was a lot of drama lo these 13 years. Nevertheless, we will always be indebted to BearManor for publishing a book that no one else had faith in.--Valor 00:39, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Just an update, my copy of the book arrived last night and I read it all in almost one sitting! I was very impressed with it. I spotted a few minor editing errors (but then I'm a book editor so I guess I'd be faulty if I didn't!), but I thought it was interesting and well-balanced -- with just enough "warts and all" to make things intriguing. I was surprised to read that the two TVMs that followed the pilot weren't well received, and I learned about a lot of other stuff I didn't know - such as how closely Caidin was actually involved with the show and Bionic Woman in particular. Could it have been a better book? Sure, and I will agree some of the photos were duplicated a little muddy ... but I think it's a great piece of work and while it's a shame this couldn't have come out in time for the likes of Martin Caidin to see it, I think it was still worth the wait. (And good on Pilato for sneaking in some last-minute references to the Michelle Ryan series, too.) 23skidoo 22:30, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the positive feedback. You now know why I was amused (infuriated?) when critics claimed that the book provided no "behind the scenes" information, or simply borrowed info from the Net. Both accusations are baldfaced lies. Nobody on our team made any claims regarding perfection, but an innocent error or two doesn't give others the right to spread untruths. Regarding mistakes in the book, I think it might be a good idea to catalog them on this site, whether it's factual gaffes, typos, grammatical errors, or points of controversy/dispute. That way, if there's ever a second printing, the original inaccuracies can be addressed in a comprehensive manner.--Valor 23:37, 19 March 2008 (UTC) * I'll make note of that. I only spotted a couple of "errors" and they were more of the "oops" variety, at least based on what I could see. As far as the "information on the Internet" idea goes, there was plenty of info here I never got off the Net, tons of behind the scenes stuff (not all of it positive, either, so this wasn't a "puff piece") ... plus, and with all due respect to the Bionic Wiki and all who work on it, I treat this as only a temporary thing. It may be here in 5 years, and it may not be. The book I just purchased, on the other hand, will be accessible years from now. In that regard, if it parrots a lot of stuff on the Internet, then I say GOOD, because it will preserve that information. The only thing that ticks me off (and with no disrespect intended to the publisher) is I wish the book had been published by a company with a bit more distribution such as was the case with Bewitched Forever. One reason why I had to order the book from the US was that here in Canada, there was no way of getting it at the retail level. I asked and none of the big chains had it listed. I never even knew the book existed until I found the reference on this Wiki. However, it's in good company; I hear there's a book on I Spy out there somewhere, too, and no one's heard of it. And there have been some beautiful books published on shows such as Danger Man over in the UK, but you can't find them for love nor money over here. 23skidoo 03:39, 20 March 2008 (UTC) It should be noted that the bulk of this book was written in 1994-5, when the Net was still in its infancy. Ergo, there was no bionic info available to "steal." Was material from the Net used to supplement the book. Absolutely. But we're talking about airdates, proper titles, guest star names, and so on. And our anecdote-packed episode guide is more than just "who, what, when, and where." You have a point about the book being poorly marketed/distributed. However, since most people shop online these days, I don't think it's a big deal that it was never destined for book stores. Still, that doesn't excuse Bear Manor's poor PR efforts. Bewitched Forever is indeed a beautiful book, and I was hoping the Bionic Book would match it in overall size and picture quality. Alas, that was not to be.--Valor 05:28, 20 March 2008 (UTC) * That said, The Bionic Book is still close to 400 pages. That's a substantial book. One of those sabotage reviews gave me the impression that it was a small paperback or something. I do agree that with online shopping it's becoming a bit easier to get these things, though it was annoying that Amazon didn't actually have any in stock at the time I ordered and even now it's in the "wait 3 to 6 weeks" category, so aside from PR issues, there appears to be a supply issue, too. But I'm glad I have my copy. 23skidoo 14:15, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Magazine images Where did you find those magazine art images? It's great to see them without all the lettering! 23skidoo 15:40, 9 February 2008 (UTC) I think I acquired them from a defunct online auction house. I'll add more later.--Valor 18:50, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Ice tunnel Interesting. I'd always heard that the ice tunnel was built for the episode. Do you happen to know for what film or TV show it was originally built? 23skidoo 03:49, 9 February 2008 (UTC) I have no idea when it was originally built or for what purpose, but it definitely pre-dated The Secret of Bigfoot. As recounted in The Bionic Book (p.173), the SMDM unit manager was fretting about building such an elaborate set when Ken Johnson informed him that the ice tunnel already existed.--Valor 03:55, 9 February 2008 (UTC) * This is probably a case where it might be good to cite the source (book and page number). Not to mention it's a cool story that they just happened to have a rotating ice tunnel lying around! 23skidoo 15:40, 9 February 2008 (UTC) *Amended the anecdote and added the page number.--Valor 18:49, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Bionic Woman Great Adventures Good work adding the image for the article. Sadly, while I've created a number of new articles on rare books and the like, I don't have a scanner so I'm unable to provide any images to go along with these! 23skidoo 04:39, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Well, if it's any consolation, I lost 1,000+ bionic images in a hard drive crash several years ago. I've only recently begun to replenish my collection. I'll add pics to your entries (which are quite welcome, btw), provided I have 'em.--Valor 05:01, 5 February 2008 (UTC) * I see you've started to do that now with the Bionic Brain Benders book. Well done! 23skidoo 06:09, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Security 6 Clearance Granted! Hi, Valor -- Welcome to The Bionic Wiki! My name's Paul, one of the admins here. Thanks for logging in and creating a username. That's a great start to getting involved in a community project. Take a look at our and let me know if you have any questions, and have fun! — Paul (talk) 16:59, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Hey Valor. Thanks for your message. I checked Google Video for the clips you provided but couldn't find them. Can you send me the direct links to the videos? It would be great to include them in my blog. Cheers! Bionicboy 23:02, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Hi Roman. I couldn't find an email address at either of your websites. Could you provide one? Thanks.--Valor 23:21, 31 January 2008 (UTC) : It's roman_bue@web.de - Looking forward to the clips :) Bionicboy 01:31, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Bionic Dog Hi there. New user here. Yes, the recaps of the Bionic Woman were definitely in the Bionic Dog - I have it on video (in its original form). --Tuzapicabit 17:33, 5 June 2008 (UTC) If you could identify exactly which scenes from the pilot were used (and then dropped in syndication), that would help a lot. Thanks.--Valor 18:56, 5 June 2008 (UTC)